1. Field
The following description relates to a synapse for a spike timing dependent plasticity (STDP) function cell, a STDP function cell using the synapse, and an STDP device using the STDP function cell.
2. Description of Related Art
In a brain, tens of billions of nerve cells, that is, neurons, are interconnected through a complex nerve network. Each neuron achieves intellectual abilities such as learning and memory through synapses that exchange signals with thousands of other neurons. The term neuron refers to a structural and functional unit of a nervous system, and also to a basic unit of data transmission. A synapse refers to a connection point between neurons, more specifically, a connection point between an axon of one neuron and a dendrite of another neuron. That is, one neuron is connected to thousands of other neurons through the synapses.
By manufacturing an artificial nervous system copying a biological nervous system in units of a neuron, a data processing system of a brain or a new scheme for data processing and storage of a memory device may be achieved. In manufacturing of such a system, conventional semiconductor manufacturing technology is limited in the ability to integrate a large number of artificial neurons in a small area. Thus, to overcome the limit, a nano device exhibiting characteristics similar to a nerve phenomenon may be used for manufacturing an artificial neuron.
In an electronic neuron cell, circuit, or device, a signal transmitted from one neuron cell to another neuron cell may leak to another connected neuron cell, thereby unintentionally affecting the other neuron cell. Accordingly, there is a desire for a new scheme of implementing an electronic neuron cell, circuit, or device capable of preventing signal leakage to other neuron cells, and a method for controlling an artificial electronic neuron manufactured using the electronic neuron device.